A Hard Day
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Everything changes with Time. The Titans each living their own lives. After a particularly hard day Naruto finds comfort in being with Starfire. The one who gives him the strength to get up each morning. Off Shot of Kitsune Among Titans. Image by Jagg17 of deviantart.


A Hard Day  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Like many of the one-shots this story is an Off-Shoot of Kitsune Among Titans. These are what if scenarios that would occur based after certain events in the comics or show.  
Story Start  
0

In Eight years a lot of things could happen. Teams were forged and broken. Friends were made and lost. Families were formed and ties of love were put to the test.

Eight years was a lot of time to change and grow to understand a culture so different from your own. The broken English, odd phrases, and misunderstandings had stopped being part of the speaking process of one Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, who had become known to those on earth as Starfire of the Teen Titans.

Though with time things change of course. The Titans, while their bonds were as strong as every were slowly venturing into their own interests. Slowly becoming focused on the paths they wanted to take in life.

Though their was two whom found themselves stuck in an cycle. Naruto and Starfire were still unaware of what paths they wanted to take. Robin had became Nightwing and left to New York to take command of the Outsiders leaving the former in charge, while the leaving hero went to investigate an impostor Nightwing committing murders.

Raven was currently attending college and trying to attempt living a normal life. A chance she never had.

Changeling as he was now known as had left the team and rejoin the Doom Patrol.

Only Cyborg had stayed with the team along with Starfire and Naruto, with the former two serving as mentors to the next generation.

Starfire was currently sitting in the living room watching TV. Cyborg was outside putting the 'rookies' as they were called through the ringer. It was a virtual simulation that the two elder male Titans concocted that truly put the Titans to the test and made up scenarios that both suited and did not suited each member's abilities so they wouldn't grow reliant on using the same tricks.

Suffice to say it was quiet except for the cartoon she was watching. It was actually a series based on the Titans themselves. They had grown so famous that they had their own cartoon which they endorsed. The only thing was Naruto was absent from the show as he would not give consent to his character being used without complete creative control and final decision on lines and actions in the script. Thinking back Starfire wished she had done the same. Did they have to make her such a damn ditz in the show? It was annoying to say the least.

Drinking mustard directly from the bottle? Asking if she had unleashed too much on a villain? She was a proud Tamaranean warrior? She trained with the Warlord of Okaara for X'hal's sake! Though currently the issue was slowly being resolved between her lawyer and the lawyer's of the show.

Her thoughts were broken as Naruto limped into the kitchen.  
''How was patrol?'' She asked as she turned over the couch as the Titan leader took out a bottle of lemon Gatorade and downed it in one gulp. ''Hell!'' He replied gruffly as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He then went over and took a seat next to her. ''First, I was attacked by Deathstroke and his damn Titans! So I'm like okay, here's my epic battle for the month. I'm doing well...took me about 40 Minutes, a lot of planning, and some luck but I won in the end. I'm a little exhausted, but I can continue my patrol. Next thing you know the Fierce-some Nine attacks which I say Nine instead of five because obviously there was nine HIVE members and their insistence on being known as five is rather, well, inaccurate. Once more my healing factor saves my ass, but low and behold I'm attacked by the ugly three...''

Starfire nodded her head in an understanding manner. The ugly three were referred to as Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. ''So after that I'm walking through the street, half dead and low and behold your sister arrives.''

''Oh X'hal!''

''Oh don't worry she didn't attack me. She just merely laughed at me and took off. Completely random and threw me for a loop to say the least. And did no one stop to offer me a ride? See if I needed medical attention? No of course not...because I'm super powered being and people are paranoid that because I'm a super hero I'm a threat because most people can't do shit against me. God forbid there's a weapon or super being that the damn government doesn't control or can't kill. Control or Kill. That's a natural human response. That's the nature of what a lot of the people in this world follow.''

''Oh Naruto,'' Kori said in a concerned whisper. She wasn't sure why she was whispering; something about being that huge room by themselves created an intimate feeling. She brushed her hand against his cheek. ''Like you thought me, I won't let the ignorance prejudices lead to us harm the weak and prove the ungrateful ones right. For we should not let the innocents suffer for the sins of the ungrateful.''

''You're my saving grace Kori,'' He said as he kissed her cheek. He winched as he moved back, his muscles were tight and his head was pounding.

''You're hurt?'' It was more of a statement then question. Floated above him and over the house she placed her strong hands on his shoulders.

''Kori...''

''Let me help you,'' she whispered softly as she ran her thumbs in little circles over the soar muscles of his shoulder blades. Slowly but surely the knots began to unwind as her fingers firmly massaged away the stiffness.

''You don't have too...my healing factor...'' She interrupted him, her magnificent breasts pressed against the back of his head.

''I want too.._.we've _taken you for granted.'' Her voice was remorseful. ''How many times did you throw yourself in front of one of us for an attack because of your healing factor? How you used your knowledge to help heal an injured team mate, but relied on your own factor to take care of your injuries? So let me help you?''

Naruto held his breath and nodded, giving his consent as her hands relaxed him. He was so relaxed he had almost drifted off to sleep. It was then he felt a weight dropped onto his lap.

''Kor...'' He started to say as she placed a finger against his lips. ''You have a hard day dear. Let me take care of your for a change.'' She wanted to be there for him, like he was for her after both incidents with her sister. Her arms wrapped around his head as her lips captured his own. Moans permeated from the move as the sensations of soft lips from firm kisses exchanged a pleasantness that words couldn't describe.

Peppermint...that's what her kisses taste like. It most have been the new lip gloss she was wearing. The kiss broke as a smirk formed on his face. ''You know Kori I'm beginning to think you're using this situation to take advantage of me.''

Kori snorted as her finger did circular motions on his chest. ''I like to think of it more as me taking care of you.'' A smile formed on her face after the statement.

''That massage did me wonders. I think a warm bath would do me good.'' He said as his rested on her back.

''Hhmmm...a warm bath at the end of the hard day sounds good. Maybe I'll join you.'' She said as she grasped his collar and kissed him once more as his hand trailed down her back giving her rear a squeeze causing her to mew. The bath was definitely sounding like a good idea at the moment.

There was one thing the two of them could count on. At the end of a hard day the two of them could count on each other to make waking up each morning worth it.


End file.
